Electronic devices in use today typically require input from a user in order to, for example, turn the electronic device on or complete some operation. A variety of different mechanisms are in place for receiving input from the user, such as a mechanical button. A mechanical button typically includes a body that is depressed by the user in order to complete an electrical circuit or otherwise trigger a reaction from the device. A restoring force then restores the button back to its original, non-depressed position, until the body is again depressed. Mechanical buttons such as these, however, typically consume a large amount of space in today's ever-slimming electronic devices. Furthermore, mechanical buttons such as these usually allow only for a binary output—indicating that the button is either depressed or is not depressed—and do not provide a smooth, continuous response. Such a smooth, continuous response is usually precluded by the structure of mechanical buttons as the depressed button either completes an electrical circuit or does not complete the circuit.